Juice=Juice 2 -¡Una más!-
|producer = |Last = First Squeeze! 1st Album (2015) |Next = |Single1 = Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai |Single2 = Otona no Jijou |Single3 = Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou |Single4 = Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo |Single5 = Fiesta! Fiesta! |Single6 = SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo / Vivid Midnight}} Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!-''' ("#2" pronounced シャープニ, Sharp Ni; Juice=Juice#2 -Another Drink!-'') is Juice=Juice's second album. It was released on August 1, 2018 in two editions: one regular and one limited. This is the first album to feature Yanagawa Nanami, Dambara Ruru, and Inaba Manaka. "Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ (Album Version)" was selected as the September 2018 ending theme for STV's ''Netsuretsu! Hot Sand!."Juice=Juice「Goal～明日はあっちだよ～(Album Version)」がSTV「熱烈！ホットサンド！」9月エンドテーマに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-29. Tracklist CD ;Disc 1 #Fiesta! Fiesta! #SEXY SEXY #Naite Ii yo #Vivid Midnight #Jidanda Dance #Feel! Kanjiru yo #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou #Next is you! - NEXT YOU #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai ;Disc 2 #Never Never Surrender #Jouro (Album Version) #TOKYO Glider (TOKYOグライダー) #Synchro. (シンクロ。) #Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time (あばれてっか？！ハブアグッタイ; Enraged?! Have a Good Time) #Sunao ni Amaete (素直に甘えて; I Am Spoiled by Your Honesty) #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ (Album Version) #Gin'iro no Telepathy (銀色のテレパシー; Silver-Colored Telepathy) #Kono Sekai wa Suteta mon ja nai (この世界は捨てたもんじゃない; What This World Hasn't Thrown Away) #Kindan Shoujo (禁断少女; Forbidden Girl) #Otona no Jijou - NEXT YOU #Wonderful World (2018 English Ver.) Limited Edition Blu-ray #Next is you! (Music Video) #Next is you! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Next is you! (Close-up Ver.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Music Video) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Dance Shot Ver.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Close-up Ver.) #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Music Video) #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Dance Shot Ver.) #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Close-up Ver.) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Music Video) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Dance Shot Ver.) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Close-up Ver.) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Music Video) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Close-up Ver.) #Jidanda Dance (Music Video) #Jidanda Dance (Dance Shot Ver.) #Jidanda Dance (Close-up Ver.) #Feel! Kanjiru yo (Music Video) #Feel! Kanjiru yo (Dance Shot Ver.) #Feel! Kanjiru yo (Close-up Ver.) #SEXY SEXY (Music Video) #SEXY SEXY (Dance Shot Ver.) #SEXY SEXY (Close-up Ver.) #Naite Ii yo (Music Video) #Naite Ii yo (Dance Shot Ver.) #Naite Ii yo (Close-up Ver.) #Vivid Midnight (Music Video) #Vivid Midnight (Dance Shot Ver.) ;Bonus Footage 1 #Next is you! (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Jidanda Dance (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Jidanda Dance (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Feel! Kanjiru yo (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Feel! Kanjiru yo (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #SEXY SEXY (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #SEXY SEXY (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Naite Ii yo (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Naite Ii yo (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Vivid Midnight (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Vivid Midnight (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) ;Bonus Footage 2 #Jacket Satsuei Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング; Making of the CD Jacket Photoshoot) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Yanagawa Nanami (debut) *Dambara Ruru (debut) *Inaba Manaka (debut) 2, tracks #4, #6, and #10 only Album Information (#1); Tsunku (#2, #7, #10-11); Nakamura Akihiko (#3, #6); SEION (#4); Tasco (#4); Tenzo (#4); BLACC HOLE ＆ NOBB-D (#5); Maeyamada Kenichi (#8); Itagaki Yusuke (#9) *'Arrangements:' Okubo Kaoru (#1, #10); Hirata Shoichiro (#2, #11); Nakamura Akihiko (#3); Tasco (#4); Tenzo (#4); BLACC HOLE ＆ NOBB-D with T (#5); Egami Kotaro (#7) DANCE☆MAN (#8); Itagaki Yusuke (#9) *'Brass Arrangement:' Kawamatsu Hisayoshi (#7) ;Disc 2 *'Lyrics:' Kodama Ameko (#1-2, #5, #8); Karasawa Miho (#3); Izutsu Himi (#4, #9); NOBE (#6); Kondo Kaoru (#7); Ohashi Riko (#10); Tsunku (#11); Iijima Ken (#12) *'English Lyrics:' Suzuki Momoko (#12) *'Compositions:' Hoshibe Sho (#1, #3-4, #6, #8); YUKO (#2); DANCE☆MAN (#5); Kondo Kaoru (#7); Nakamura Akihiko (#9); Ohashi Riko (#10); Tsunku (#11); Iijima Ken (#12) *'Arrangements:' Okubo Kaoru (#1-2); Matsui Hiroshi (#3); Hamada Pierre Yusuke (#4); DANCE☆MAN (#5); Suzuki Shunsuke (#6); Kondo Kaoru (#7); Sawagashira Takashi (#7); Takahashi Yuichi (#8); Nakamura Akihiko (#9); Hirata Shoichiro (#10-11); gaokalab (#12) }} TV Performances *2018.07.30 The Girls Live (Kindan Shoujo) *2018.08.13 The Girls Live (Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time) *2018.09.03 The Girls Live (Sunao ni Amaete) *2018.09.10 The Girls Live (Synchro.) Concert Performances ;Never Never Surrender *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ ;TOKYO Glider *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Country Girls, BEYOOOOONDS *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ *Kanazawa Tomoko LIVE 2020 ~Rose Quartz~ - Kanazawa Tomoko *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ ;Synchro. *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ ;Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ ;Sunao ni Amaete *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Kanazawa Tomoko LIVE 2020 ~Rose Quartz~ - Kanazawa Tomoko ;Gin'iro no Telepathy *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~GO FOR IT!~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ *Miyamoto Karin LIVE TOUR ~Karing~ - Miyamoto Karin *Juice=Juice CONCERT 2019 ~octopic!~ ;Kono Sekai wa Suteta mon ja nai *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Hello Pro Premium Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ FINAL Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ ;Kindan Shoujo *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~GO FOR IT!~ *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - ANGERME, Tsubaki Factory *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2018 |July |28 |15,439 |https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/ja/m/2018-07/p/3/ |} Total reported sales: 16,562* Billboard Japan Top Album Sales Total reported sales: 13,945* Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="3" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Albums Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |4 (11,694) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】サザンオールスターズ、プレミアムAL『海のOh, Yeah!!』が20万枚目前で首位独走" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2018-08-02. |- |Billboard Japan Hot Albums | align="center" |7 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot_albums&year=2018&month=08&day=13 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Albums | align="center" |14 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlalbums&year=2018&month=08&day=13 |} Trivia *The album was first announced in episode #271 of Hello! Project Station on May 23, 2018."【ハロ！ステ#271】モー娘。'18新曲MV、20周年企画、研修生定点観測、こぶし・研修生北海道feat.稲場LIVE、J=J告知、森戸知沙希メイク紹介 MC：川村文乃 " (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-05-23. *"Una más" translates to "mou ippai" (もう一杯) in Japanese,Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.¡Una más! 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-06-09. which is a phrase fans chant in encore calls. References External Links *Official Announcement *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Albums Category:2018 Blu-rays Category:Juice=Juice Albums Category:Juice=Juice Blu-rays Category:Spanish Name Album Category:Juice=Juice Video Collections Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Highest Ranking Album Category:Lowest Selling Album